During the processing of semiconductor wafers, the wafers are typically immersed within a bath vessel having a sinking concentration of deionized water or other liquid with which to rinse the wafer. After immersion in the bath vessel liquid, the semiconductor wafer is dried. Various systems and methods are known for drying semiconductor wafers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,314 to Kuo et al. discloses a method and apparatus for drying a wafer involving creation of an isopropyl alcohol vapor using an ultrasonic nebulizer. The water and the isopropyl alcohol used by the cleaning and drying process are heated and evaporated using microwave energy.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,387 to Ni discloses utilizing pressurized nebulized isopropyl alcohol to form a thin film on a surface of the deionized rinse water to push most water and some residue particles away from a semiconductor wafer by its lower surface tension. Heated nitrogen is then used to purge and dry the wafer and a process chamber in which the wafer is disposed.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,936 to Kedo et al. discloses a wafer drying apparatus and method including immersing a wafer in pure water and a mist spraying device spraying nitrogen gas onto a liquid level of water in a drying chamber. Isopropyl alcohol is simultaneously sprayed with the nitrogen gas to form a mist form of isopropyl alcohol to replace the water on the wafer.
In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,367 to Kamikawa et al. discloses a vibration transmitting device for removing water adhering to the surfaces of cleaned semiconductor wafers.
There is a further need in the industry to provide a new apparatus and method for drying wafers.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new apparatus and method for drying wafers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective and simple to use apparatus and method for drying wafers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an efficient apparatus and method for drying wafers.